Beauty in a Blindfold
by Ariane-chan
Summary: Narcissus Rin finds a boy she believes can match her beauty but she has a problem: he's blind. Her target, Len, doesn't want to get involved with her romantically, because he believes she is too vain to understand his view on love - it is blind. Can Rin learn a lesson from Len, or will she be stuck searching for someone that isn't her real match on the inside? Rin x Len. Noncest.


**Chapter One: Oh!**

People simply bowed down to Rin. Her presence, though not the nicest, just seemed to have that effect on people. She was often mean and spiteful to those that weren't as pretty or popular as her, which made her even more well known and consequently, more of a narcissus. Besides being a horrible person, she was terribly spoiled. Not in the way that she was swimming in money, but like spoiled milk. She looked perfect at first glance, but once anyone got a taste of her she was rotten.

Her vain personality caused her to be the center of her school's 'urban legends' and it was thought that the reason she never used the school toilets was because if she looked into the mirror at her own reflection, she would never be able to take her eyes off of it.

"So you see, Rin, that's why I need you to help me. I'll never be as pretty as you if you don't help me!"

"That's 'Your Majesty' to you, swine. Also, you're right. You will never be as beautiful as me." Rin twirled her glossy hair around her finger. She had an innocent smile on her face and she placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I am the most beautiful person here."

The other girl didn't miss a beat. "Yes, yes! That is why I need your help! If I could have even a fraction of your beauty-"

"You would be a Goddess." Rin finished. She swatted her hand towards the girl. "Now shoo! I don't have time for your petty problems."

Currently, Rin was making her way to her homeroom. It was a typical morning for her. Having stopped to gather books from her locker, she had been circled by people trying to make contact with her. Very pathetic.

"... Come now, Len, it's just through here."

A voice could be heard up the hall from Rin and she was intrigued. A new student? They also seemed to be entering her homeroom. How interesting.

Some minutes later she waltzed into the classroom and scanned around for this new student. Her eyes landed on her own seat where a boy was sitting with his head turned down and his hair covering his face. All she could tell was that he was a gorgeous shade of blonde, one that even she would die for. It was platinum, but had gold and honey colored streaks which made it look model worthy. No dye could bring such a shade so she knew this boy must've been blessed with this natural color.

Then she realized that this person was in her seat. That would have to be changed.

"Hey." she said loudly. "Get out of my seat, thanks."

"I don't see your name on it." The boy hadn't looked up, but he had responded.

"I have claimed it already. Move."

Rin waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"I'm waiting."

"Keep on waiting then."

She was becoming frustrated. "Aren't you even going to look at me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He didn't reply.

Rin took action and reached for his face, roughly pulling his chin up so that she could see his face and he could see her's. She couldn't come up with a comment on how it was gross or anything, she was speechless.

He was almost pretty. He had pimple free skin which seemed to glow and was slightly tanned from the summer sun. Thick side bangs covered his forehead and his messy hair framed his face. It seemed that his hair was quite long for a boy because it was pulled up into a short ponytail at the back of his head, but some strands were still sticking up.

His eyes though, were the intriguing thing about him. They were wide and bright, with a warm azure tone to them. As Rin inspected them further, she noticed they were blank and staring into space. He looked like a dreamer with those eyes. Someone that didn't have any worries, but didn't have any joys either. Blank.

He had obviously been blessed with good looks for a reason.

"What?" he asked her. She didn't reply, so he asked her again. "What is it?"

"Are you afraid to look at me or something? Scared my beauty will cause you to lust over me too much?" Rin teased.

"I-"

"I don't blame you."

The boy shot Rin a sort-of glare, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I just don't want to throw up."

"You still aren't looking at me!" Rin whined in a mocking tone.

"... because I can't, you bimbo!"

His outburst caused other people in the room to look at him and gawk at how he had shouted at Rin in particular. No one really did that.

"What do you mean?"

He grimaced. "You're a real idiot."

* * *

The teacher entered the classroom soon after that and Rin barely saw the boy she had argued with earlier throughtout the rest of the morning. Occasionally she saw him being pulled along by the school's sweetheart, Miku Hatsune, but she did her best to ignore him. He was obviously just a waste of her precious time (no matter how gorgeous he was). As much as she hated to admit it, this boy interested her and she was sure he interested the rest of the school just as much.

So Rin didn't miss the opportunity to talk to him when she found him alone in a classroom at lunch. He didn't have any food and was sitting much the same way she had found him before: with his head facing his desk.

The blonde girl quietly approached him and realized he was listening to music in earphones. The only reason she could tell was the wires coming from them.

'He's the antisocial type, huh? I'm sure all the girls would talk to him if he wanted.' she thought to herself as she got closer to him.

In one move she struck, pulling his earphones out.

"Boo!"

The next thing she knew, she had been pushed back forcefully.

"Jesus Christ, who are you and what is your problem?" he demanded.

"Don't you remember me?" Rin asked. "It's me, your best buddy!"

"Oh." he groaned, "You."

Then Rin noticed something. Something she felt stupid for not noticing earlier. This boy was looking in her direction, but not at her. It was the same in homeroom when he looked towards the teacher. He couldn't seem to look directly at people.

"Look at me." she said, "Properly."

"I am..."

"You're not, can't you see me?"

He sighed. "You are more stupid than I thought. Why wouldn't I be able to make eye contact with you? Even look in your exact direction?"

"Well," Rin paused to think. "That could only happen if you couldn't see me..."

"... so..?"

Realization hit her.

"You're blind?" she sounded very surprised.

"Bingo! Would you like a medal?"

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, when I was young I had a lot of trouble with my basic sentence structure (I needed extra classes and such from when I was small and they didn't seem to help much) and therefore I don't have grammar anywhere near as good as it should be. Of course it has improved as I have aged! Speech and placement of commas are especially weak points for me. I am new to this fandom and don't know anyone that could help me, so sorry about that! :3

Hi! I would say 'how's it going?' but I don't know anyone reading this and I don't want to frighten anyone.

Hope you like it and if you don't then I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you!


End file.
